


Come Home to my Heart

by honeysystem



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Reunion Sex, Rough Vaginal Fingering, Thousand Year Blood War Arc Spoilers, its desperate and messy fellas, no hurt just comfort, post-epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysystem/pseuds/honeysystem
Summary: “Exhausted, are we?”, a voice calls out from inside her home. Isane’s hands instantly fly to her zanpakuto, gripping the handle tightly. The voice was familiar in a way it shouldn't-it couldn’t be.With bated breath, Isane rounds the corner, ready to unsheath her sword and slay the intruder, but as her eyes land on the figure waiting for her, her hands drop to her sides.“... Captain Unohana..?”
Relationships: Kotetsu Isane/Unohana Retsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Come Home to my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> major tybw arc spoilers for real for this fic because, well, unohana is in it lol

It took some time, ten years in fact, for Isane Kotetsu to get her life together.

Or to feel like it, at least. To feel like the position of captain was well deserved and not just a hollow achievement plastered onto her to fill the gap Unohana Retsu left behind.

Not like she, or anyone else, could ever fill that gap. Her healing abilities were nowhere as good as hers had been, she’s still afraid of most of the other captains, and her combat skills are lacking. No one seemed to truly mind these inadequacies except Isane herself. And Unohana would not mind them either, she says to her reflection in the mirror every morning.

The woman she sees has changed, not only mentally, but physically too. Hair longer and tamer now, features turned mature from all that transpired (though the others in 4th division say she’s still too soft).

Isane stretches at her desk, spine giving a satisfying pop. Despite her mind wandering more than staying focused, she managed to go through the most important papers. Rubbing her tired eyes, she decides to call it a day and head home. Kiyone waves her off, a well meant take care shouted after her, a remnant of working under Captain Ukitake for so long.

Observing the mix of orange and pink in the sky while the sun was setting practically melts her stress away as she walks the short distance to her quarters. The lock clicks open and Isane can’t help but sigh the moment the door closes behind her.

“Exhausted, are we?”, a voice calls out from inside her home. Isane’s hands instantly fly to her zanpakuto, gripping the handle tightly. The voice was familiar in a way it shouldn't- _it couldn’t be._

With bated breath, Isane rounds the corner, ready to unsheath her sword and slay the intruder, but as her eyes land on the figure waiting for her, her hands drop to her sides.

“... Captain Unohana..?”

Isane’s quiet voice breaks, face contorted in disbelief and horror. The woman sitting on her futon smiles back at her and moves to get up. She quickly shuts her eyes and begins to frantically shake her head. _This can’t be. Unohana is dead. Long dead. This had to be a nightmare._

But when she opens her eyes again, she’s still there, with the same warm smile Isane hasn’t seen in a decade. The woman takes a step closer and Isane immediately takes one back, hands returning to the handle of her zanpakuto.

_This is a trick. It has to be._

Anger bubbles up in her now. The thought of some imposter pretending to be her dead captain makes her stomach turn.

“Who are you?!”, Isane calls out, seething at this point. “Have you no shame? Pretending to be someone dead?”

The person in front of her says nothing, instead, she undoes her braids. Isane’s eyebrows furrow. _What is this about?_

Long, black hair falls away from her torso and reveals a scar- the only scar Unohana Restu ever had.

Isane’s sight zones down on it. _Only her and Zaraki knew about it, so how..?_

Slowly, she approaches Isane, peels a hand away from the sword and places the palm on her scar. The marred skin is warm, a heartbeat palpable underneath it. This is real. She is real.

Tears well up and slide down Isane’s cheeks. “It’s you… it’s really you.”

“It is.”

Her broad shoulders begin to shake, her posture crumbles as she takes the situation in. 

“I’m so happy to see you again, Isane.”, Retsu says and the dam breaks. Isane’s sobs are loud and wreck her body. Lithe arms wrap around her, arms that she has craved for so long. The sensation rips a desperate wail from her throat.

Retsu lets her cry, lets her hide her face in her shoulder and soak the fabric with tears, lets her grasp and cling and tug on her shihakusho. In return, she rubs Isane’s back reassuringly until the tremors calm and her sobs come to a halt. Slowly, Isane loosens her grip on Retsu and removes her face from where it was buried.

Her captain’s face is still just like she remembers, soft at first glance, but with an edge to it the longer you look. Eyes that are warm like a mother’s embrace, but with a hidden depth you get lost in. Plump lips drawn into a smile that is so, so sweet that Isane wants nothing more than to taste it. She can’t stop the tears that well up once more.

The gentle hands on Isane’s back move up to her shoulders, then wander to her face and cup her cheeks that have reddened from crying. Retsu notices the bags under her eyes and frowns slightly.

“You have been working really hard, haven’t you?”

Isane nods and the unshed tears begin to roll down. Retsu catches them with her thumbs and soothes them away. Her frown deepens.

“I’m sorry for pushing all of this onto you when I left. I wish I could have come back earlier.”, she whispers, guilt heavy in her throat.

But Isane only shakes her head. Her own hands clasp around Retsu’s and she squeezed them tightly.

“It’s alright, Captain Unohana. I’m just- just so happy that you’re here with me.”, Isane hiccups. “But where have you been? Captain Zaraki said-”

“Zaraki says a lot of things that aren’t true.”, Retsu interrupts, “A kid like him could never get the best of me.”

Isane decides it’s enough of a reply for the moment, she could ask about details later. As of now, she’s more than content to be held by her long lost lover. But something deep inside her chest urges her to get closer still, and she gives in. It’s so easy to give in when the smile Retsu wears is so warm and welcoming.

So Isane closes her eyes and leans down, hands still grasping Retsu’s to keep them in place, and presses their lips together.

At first, it’s nothing but soft. Soft, plush lips, soft huffs of breath, soft flutters of eyelashes. Isane sighs dreamily into the kiss, relief rushing through her system, because it feels all so real and so, so right.

The noise Isane lets slip out triggers something in Retsu. Something hungry, starved. Her hands slip from under Isane’s hold and thread through her hair instead, pulling the taller woman down with force. Their chests press together tightly, mouths even tighter, and another sound tumbles out of Isane’s mouth. If Retsu pulls even more, Isane fears they might both fall over.

Retsu must notice too, that Isane’s legs are getting shakier and shakier the deeper her tongue delves into her mouth. She decides to pull away and let Isane breathe, a string of saliva connects their kiss-swollen lips for a split second.

There isn’t time for Isane to catch her breath, though, because Retsu is quick to peel away the fabric of Isane’s shihakusho from her neck and shoulders to latch onto the skin with her mouth. She sucks one soon-to-be-blooming bruise after the other onto her, nips her with her teeth as she wanders south towards Isane’s cleavage.

Isane can’t hold back the shaky sighs that escape her, but truly, she doesn’t want to hold them back in the first place. Retsu deserves to hear, see and feel all of her after so much time alone.

A leg wedges its way between Isane’s legs and her knees finally give out. Retsu chuckles. “You’re still as clumsy as you used to be. That’s nice.”

The comment makes her flush in embarrassment, but she takes the hand Retsu offers to pull her back up and close nonetheless. Instead of going for another kiss, Retsu buries her face between Isane’s breasts, mumbling something about ‘convenient height’ before she licks at the flesh.

Isane’s back bumps against something hard and she realises that Retsu had been maneuvering the two of them towards the wall behind her.

“A-Ah, wait a second Captain-”,

“I’m not a captain anymore. Just say my name.”, Retsu interrupts, but stops her ministrations to wait for the other to continue.

Isane struggles to reply, so she adds in a quieter voice: “Please, Isane.”

There is unmistakable desperation in Retsu’s voice and Isane’s heart aches.

“Retsu…”, the world feels heavy on her tongue, “Let’s not do this against a wall.”

A small laugh rings through the air and she obliges, walking backwards with Isane’s hands still clasped in hers. 

“Get on the futon, dear.”

Retsu’s voice is calm, loving, but it was still clearly a command. How could Isane disobey? Especially when she calls her dear.

So she quickly takes off her waraji together with her socks and lays down. Wasting no time, Retsu gets on top of her, legs on either side of her hips. Black hair comes down around Isane like a silk curtain that blocks out everything except Retsu’s presence. All she can do is stare up at the other in awe.

Isane is still staring as Retsu begins to tug and peel away her clothing, exposing her to the humid summer air bit by bit. Her trance is broken when calloused hands squeeze her naked breasts. The surprised yelp that tumbles out of her throat is met with an endeared chuckle.

“Teasing you is just too tempting.”, Retsu says in response to the cute pout Isane is giving her. It’s so adorable that Retsu leans down to kiss it away. Isane doesn’t object, of course she doesn’t. Her arms wrap around her lover’s neck to pull her down further. The kiss quickly grows heated, neither of them holding back their tongues.

Retsu’s hands wander all over Isane’s upper body as if to map it and commit it all to memory. They break away from each other for air, Isane more so than Retsu, the latter already mouthing down Isane’s jaw and throat. Absentmindedly, Isane wonders how she will cover up all those hickies for work tomorrow.

While basking in the attention she has been craving for years fills her chest to the brim, Isane wants to do the same for Retsu, who has to feel much more touch starved than she does. So she pushes at her shoulders lightly, Retsu getting the cue immediately and sitting up straight. Her lips are red and slick with saliva, eyes half lidded with an amused glint to them. Isane feels her insides twitch at the sight alone.

“Speechless?”

“You’re doing this on purpose.”, Isane refutes, but Retsu only laughs. “I want to touch you, too.”

“Oh?”, she says, raising an eyebrow. “Go ahead, then. I won’t stop you.”

The smile Retsu is flashing her is mischievous, still she undoes the sash keeping her shihakusho together and then lets her arms fall to her sides. “I’m all yours now, Isane.”

Isane leans up and pushes the loose fabric off of Retsu’s shoulders to reveal her torso. There is something comforting about how it looks just like she remembers it, she hopes that her touches will make Retsu react the same as ten years ago as well. So he slides her fingertips up her happy trail, defined abs, and the underside of her breasts. Isane sees Retsu suck in a breath more than she hears it, her captain has always been a quiet one.

“Teasing me in return now?”, Retsu breathes out and Isane blushes.

“Not on purpose.”

As if to apologize, Isane cups Retsu’s boobs and gives them a soft squeeze before massaging them in earnest. The appreciative hum she receives encourages her further, bowing down to place a kiss on Retsu’s sternum where her scar begins, where she can feel a steady heartbeat that reminds her this isn’t a dream.

This time she hears Retsu’s breath hitch, feels it too, and decides to lavish the scar with as much care as Retsu lets her. Isane starts with small pecks on the marred skin that linger as she gains confidence in her ministrations. Her tongue darts out between her plush lips to lick and suckle at her skin.

Retsu becomes impatient. Not that she isn’t enjoying Isane’s hands on her breasts and tongue on her heated skin, but it isn’t enough to sate her hunger. So she grips Isane’s shoulders and pushes her away. The other can only give her confused puppy dog eyes for a moment, then she sees Retsu practically tear off her own pants. Before Isane can say anything, she’s being pushed once more and her back hits the futon.

Strong thighs straddle Isane’s head and the realisation of what Retsu wants from her makes her insides clench.

“I think I’ve been patient enough, don’t you agree?”, Retsu coos and Isane finds herself unable to respond. “Use that skilled tongue of yours somewhere else. Eat me out.”

Who is Isane to deny her such a simple demand?

Isane grabs the thighs surrounding her tightly and presses the flat of her tongue against Retsu’s heat, coarse hairs and slightly sour slick filling her mouth. This time she decides to waste no time, lapping at Retsu’s slit as if she was dying of thirst.

Retsu throws her head back, moaning loudly as her throbbing cunt finally receives attention. Her hands scramble to find purchase on Isane’s legs and she rocks her hips in a rushed rhythm.

Slipping underneath the waistband of Isane’s pants, Retsu’s fingers quickly find the other’s entrance, already dripping wet, and she slides a finger in. Isane mewls against Retsu as she curls it against her walls, adding a second with ease and thrusting in and out of her almost frantically.

It’s a struggle to keep up with the pace Retsu’s hips set against her face, especially as she’s being handled so roughly, but Isane was determined to bring her lover the pleasure she wanted. When she opens the eyes she hadn’t even realised were closed, she sees Retsu staring down at her, pupils blown wide and glazed over with lust. Retsu smiles, then, and without breaking eye contact adds a third finger and curls them upwards.

Isane feels helpless underneath her, teetering dangerously close to the edge and she wants it - _needs it_ \- so badly after all those years alone, but not unless she makes Retsu cum first. So instead of licking at the entrance, Isane closes her lips around Retsu’s clit and sucks hard, over and over.

The fingers inside of her stop moving for a split second, a deep groan rumbling through Retsu’s body, then they pick up at an even more merciless pace.

Yet it is still Retsu who caves in first, body slumping forward as one shudder after the other wreck her otherwise so dignified form. Isane tries her best to work her through the orgasm but doesn’t last much longer. Seeing, hearing, _tasting_ , her beloved captain come undone is enough to make the wound up coil of pleasure in her abdomen burst and she helplessly clenches around Retsu’s fingers still buried deep inside her.

The woman on top of her gets up with shaky knees and quickly collapses next to her on the too small futon. Retsu mindlessly grabs an article of clothing and wipes Isane’s drenched face clean with it.

“That became quite heated.”, Retsu remarks with a small laugh, nestling her face on Isane’s sweaty chest and cuddling up close. Isane wraps her arms around her instantly, not risking for her to disappear.

“I don’t mind.”, she replies after finally catching her breath. “Since it’s you.”

Isane feels Retsu smile against her skin.

It’s quiet afterwards, soft breathing and faint cries of cicadas the only sounds filling the room as both drift into sleep.

 _It can’t be a dream if I can fall asleep in it, right?_ is the last thought Isane has.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THERE WE GO, this fic has been in my drafts for months and i just got to finish it last night while piss drunk so the end might be a bit sloppier than the rest of the fic?? forgive me for it but i can't be bothered anymore i'm happy to be done with it
> 
> how is unohana alive, u ask? no idea i just want her to sit on isane's face, that's why i wrote this <3
> 
> this isn't the most popular ship so maybe let me know if u liked this fic by leaving a kudo or comment <333


End file.
